<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侍赤】两枚银币 by maomao7180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465388">【侍赤】两枚银币</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180'>maomao7180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tips：开杂货店的直男盘子x没有1的蚊香盘赤魔<br/>Warning：有赤魔x忍者提及<br/>Summary：“找零吗？”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侍赤】两枚银币</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tips：开杂货店的直男盘子x没有1的蚊香盘赤魔<br/>Warning：有赤魔x忍者提及<br/>Summary：“找零吗？”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>    窗帘半拉着，阳光歪歪斜斜地洒在床的一角，肉体激烈的碰撞声伴随着黏腻水声回响在耳边，有人正骑在他身上抬腰动胯，玩按摩棒那般肆意地使用他的老二。<br/>    如果时间可以重来，武士一定不会为了贪那两枚银币而假装自己是1。<br/>    <br/>2.<br/>    天气尚好，碧空万里。<br/>    赤魔揉着腰走出红梅御殿，垂头丧气的表情仿佛出来约炮遇到了仙人跳。<br/>    这事还得从三天前忍者问他是否空上家里坐坐说起，他是在一支佣兵队伍里遇见的这个忍者，当时还在艾欧泽亚，只觉得这相貌柔和的东方人长得不错、身手也相当灵活。因为在同一支队伍里帮雇主办事，闲暇时通过聊天多多少少了解了彼此的生活习惯——他俩都是那种重欲而隔三差五上酒馆约人打炮的。<br/>    等委托完成钱袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊，一群人站在冒险者行会前准备各回各家，忍者忽然蛇一般勾上了赤魔的胳膊。<br/>    “这两天要不抽空来远东玩玩？”他说这话时用食指勾着遮住大半张脸的黑色面巾往下拉，露出轮廓性感的两片薄唇，还颇为暗示性地舔了舔嘴角，“我家床还蛮大。”<br/>    赤魔扭过头，目光在忍者双泛着水光的唇瓣上流连片刻，又顺着颈子滑落到露在紧身锁帷子两侧的精壮手臂。长相挺对胃口，就是矮了点，不过肌肉看着挺结实的——赤魔心想——好歹是个近战，勉强凑合一下吧，希望在床上能够大够硬。<br/>    于是便有了今天他按照忍者塞给他的纸条敲开白银乡公寓的场面。<br/>    忍者家的床确实挺大，也不知往上边带过多少人，两个大男人往上滚床板居然都没有发出吱嘎抗议，想必质量也非常好。赤魔本来计划着先舒舒服服地打上一炮，在远东之国玩两天再回艾欧泽亚，权当工作之后给自己放个小长假，毕竟黄金港那么遥远，来一趟也不方便。怎料他刚摘了领巾还没来得及脱罩衣，忍者的胳膊先环上了他肩膀：“搞快点，直接进来，我润滑都做完了。”<br/>    “我操。”赤魔骂了一句，蓝眼睛里写满了难以置信的震惊，“你居然让我一个柔弱的法师当1？你还是近战吗？”<br/>    “那你倒是操啊？”忍者怕他反悔，手脚并用地缠上他腰背，嘴里说得振振有词，“灵敏职业四舍五入也是远程，你这近战法师打个本d1抢得挺快，怎么床上就不能1了？”<br/>    屈于忍者的淫威——主要是因为人在对方家里，让忍者夹着一屁股润滑液当1更不合适——赤魔被逼无奈含泪当1，习惯了前列腺高潮的他哪爽得到这个，只感觉自己仿佛打了个比较湿比较热还比较累的手冲。完事后越想越郁闷，穿上衣服就走一副拔屌无情的渣男样儿，推门出去之前一回头，还看见忍者趴在床上冲他抛飞眼，用口型说道：猛1哥哥下次有机会再约啊？<br/>    <br/>3.<br/>    必不会有那种机会。<br/>    微风拂面，东洋垂柳的枝条垂落在木桥旁。赤魔抿着发白的嘴唇、无精打采地穿过好文园，准备上茜坂商店街买盒烟抽，模样沮丧得仿佛老婆跑了儿子吸毒自己人过中年还秃顶，当然他其实只有二十出头。<br/>    这种事情也不是头一次发生了，总有种自己被骗炮还无处说理的感觉，哪怕他现在专挑那种一看就很猛男的近战职业约炮，也不得不隔三差五就委屈自己的小兄弟当1。原本还寻思着艾欧泽亚遍地飘0会不会是地域问题，现在看来远东之国也半斤八两。<br/>    但日子还是要过、炮还是要约，钢铁猛0不会因为一两次失败就轻易屈服。赤魔叹了口气，走到一家看上去像杂货店的铺子跟前站定，他不认得花里胡哨的东洋文字招牌，但好歹看得懂数字标价，再一摸口袋、摸到一把稀里哗啦作响的Gil。可惜这种艾欧泽亚六国通用的金币在远东并不流通，不过好在还有古代亚拉戈时期遗留下来的货币可以凑合。<br/>    一枚亚拉戈金币相当于五枚银币，而买一包烟需要三枚银币。赤魔在兜里翻了半天，银币差了一枚，只好换做递过去金币。<br/>    那杂货铺老板是个三十来岁的男人，正叼着根卷烟倚在柜台旁懒散地吹风，青黑的胡茬没刮干净，头发也像是午睡起来没有梳理、东一撮西一撮地翘着，看上去有些显老。腰间一把朴素打刀悬挂的位置与常人相反，配在腰的右侧，而对应右臂的位置也只剩下了空空荡荡的羽织袖管。见赤魔过来买东西，便伸手收了钱，磨磨蹭蹭地从货柜上翻出一包烟来丢上桌，然后继续无所事事地揣着袖子发呆。<br/>    武士在茜坂商店街开杂货店有两三年了，他原本给黄金港的警备队赤诚组干活儿，算是有个稳定的饭碗，可惜一次意外因工伤而丢了半边胳膊。挥不了刀的武人没有继续雇佣的价值，上头给了点抚恤金便把他打发了，他拿着那点钱在白银乡整了间狭小的店铺，生意不算好，托附近都是住宅区能卖出去东西的福勉强混口饭吃。<br/>    也不是没想过把左手练练再回去从事佣兵的工作，虽说一身刀法底子还在，可惯用手的变更哪是一两天就能解决的事情，他日子过得贫困，连酒也戒了，烟瘾太大、一时半会戒不掉，但估计再穷下去也是迟早的事情。适龄的姑娘都看不上他，花街自然是没钱去的，三十多岁的人了，天天颓废地蹲在店里打发时间，一副生活完全没有指望的模样。<br/>    他比赤魔高上一些，睨着视线从上往下瞥了眼对方，兴致缺缺地吐了口烟圈。这小子一看就是跨海来的西洋人，他漫不经心地想到，腕子上一颗红宝石袖扣抵得上自己连人带刀全身行头，有钱得很，八成不差找零的那两枚银币。以前也不是没遇到过像赤魔这样来旅游的外地人，半多这辈子碰不上第二次面，有的还不会说通用语，不想找钱的时候随便糊弄两下就应付过去了，多两枚银币自己晚饭还能吃个带肉馅的包子。<br/>    于是便故技重施，叼着烟边吹风边发呆，上下眼皮打架，仿佛下一秒就要睡过去的样子。赤魔本来体谅他缺条胳膊做事情动作慢，可又等了一会儿，迟迟不见他有找钱的动作，只好试探着开口问道：“老板，你不找零吗？”<br/>    武士抬了抬眼皮，目光从赤魔那张瞧着年轻好骗易欺负的脸上扫过，叹了口气，故作忧愁地说道：“不好找啊现在，质量还都不高。你是吗？”<br/>    <br/>4.<br/>    什么？有1？<br/>    赤魔顿时把那俩还没给的银币给忘到了潮风亭顶上，他飞快地打量过武士披着薄薄一件深色羽织的身体——单薄的布料遮掩不住腰背的健壮，毕竟曾是赤诚组里刀法出色的武者之一，宽大袖摆下露出来的一小节手腕精瘦有力，不用想也猜得出其下的手掌必定是粗糙而满布伤疤的。<br/>    还有那张老成沧桑的面容，掺杂着即将步入中年的成熟与性感，半长不长的发丝从额前垂下，其间一双看似疲倦的眼眸深处却依然锋利如刀。<br/>    这总该是1了吧？赤魔喜出望外，两步上前抓住了武士空无一物的右侧袖管：“巧了，我活挺好的，事不宜迟我们赶紧去望海楼开房吧？”<br/>    “啊？这、这，我还没下班……”武士吓得烟都掉了，远东之国文化保守得很，平常别人听了他这话基本都端着异样的目光对他退避三舍，找钱自然也是不用找了，怎么今天遇到的这家伙不太一样？<br/>    满心只想着弥补大老远出来约炮被忍者摆了一道的赤魔完全没看出来他的慌乱，自顾自地往下说：“你一下午能挣几个钱啊，我付你，行吧？就当我嫖你一次，开房钱也我出。”<br/>    语罢，作势要扯着袖管把人往外拖，武士急了，但又不知道该怎么解释其实自己喜欢异性，结巴半天才说出一句完整的话：“啊这，这不太好吧……”<br/>    “这什么这啊，没长鸡巴？赶紧脱了裤子让我爽爽。”赤魔也急，还看起来比他更急，“还是说你觉得望海楼太远了？好像是有点远，要不就直接在这儿做吧，你看我兜里还带了管润滑液。”<br/>    <br/>5.<br/>    不知该先坦白自己性取向、还是该先震惊赤魔出门买烟随身带润滑液的武士最终还是选择了去望海楼。<br/>    直到踏进旅馆房门之前他都在进行复杂的心理斗争，包括但不限于万一对着男人硬不起来会不会被嘲笑那方面不行、他的宝贝要捅进同性的屁股里他如果觉得恶心怎么办、以及一个下午不开店会亏多少钱赤魔是不是真的会付给他。<br/>    然而事实证明单身久了看条狗都眉清目秀不是没有道理，更别提赤魔长得还挺漂亮，脱了衣服之后白腻腻的躯体在他眼前晃悠，又俯下身趴在他腿间用艳红的唇舌给他口交。武士硬得飞快，他跟左手过了好几年性生活了，都快忘了女人抱起来应该是什么感觉，只觉得赤魔柔软的嘴唇和口腔把他吮得爽到不行，没几下就交了货。<br/>    赤魔倒是没嫌弃他，手上动作熟练地给他揉着半软的阴茎、延长射精后快感的余韵，一边舔着唇角翻身压上他的胯，说道：“够大够硬，量挺多啊，很久没跟别人睡过了？过会儿可别那么快，我怕你坚持不到我爽完。”<br/>    <br/>6.<br/>    武士生无可恋地望着望海楼客房的天花板发呆，漫长的性事之后他小睡了几个星时，挺爽、也挺透支，此刻天色已经完全暗了下来，远处不知是灯光还是月光歪歪斜斜地顺着窗缝洒在墙纸上。<br/>    赤魔还没醒，躺在左边搂着武士胳膊睡得昏沉，脖子上还留着几道暧昧的红痕。睡着的时候他看上去清秀又文静，一点也不像是会在床上把人做到射不出来的类型，真不知道他俩之间到底谁才是几年没开过荤的那一个。<br/>    完了，我不会男的也可以吧？武士怅然若失，弄不明白这两银币一次的打炮自己到底是亏了还是赚了。他越想越觉得不妙，决定穿上裤子马上开溜，可动了一下赤魔便跟着醒了。<br/>    “唔……早啊、不，晚上好。”赤魔迷迷糊糊地揉了下眼睛，他似乎是那种睡过之后喜欢温存的，甚至主动贴上去在武士胡茬扎人的下巴上亲了一口，“我饿了，一起去潮风亭吃个晚饭？听说那儿的天妇罗不错，我请。”<br/>    ……<br/>    在回家吃包子和去潮风亭吃海鲜拼盘之间武士很没骨气地选择了后者。<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>